


Movie Night

by NidoranDuran



Category: Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure tri.
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Creampie, Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teasing, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex, Video Cameras, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 15:31:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11808879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: When Mimi invited Sora to join her for a movie night at Tai’s place, she expected to find some kind of sex thing going on. And as it turned out, that’s exactly what it was, Sora and Tai just didn’t know it yet. But none of the three knew about the voyeur who was watching and turning this into a kind of movie night after all. Commission for ArdenWolfWatcher.





	Movie Night

It wasn't that Sora didn't trust Mimi when she called her friend up to ask her if she wanted to hang out, only to be told that Mimi was going to Tai's for a movie night and that maybe Sora could tag along. Sora didn't think so little of Mimi that 'movie night' sounded like unbelievable code for something more twisted, but when Tai answered his door still wearing shorts Sora was a little bit shocked nonetheless, stepping into his place to find Mimi curled up on the couch and a movie playing, with Tai quickly taking his seat back on the couch as he called toward Sora, "Just make yourself at home. We ordered pizza, and there's cold drinks in the fridge."

"Wow, this is definitely a movie night," Sora said, almost relieved this wasn't all some depraved trap by Mimi as she made her way to the kitchen, pulled a drink out of the fridge, and then came into the living room to find a different story entirely. Mimi was leaning against Tai in nothing but her bra and panties, waving excitedly toward Sora with her arms both wrapped around one of Tai's. Sora immediately understood; Tai had pants on, but he wasn't going to have them on for very long of Mimi was going to have her way.

And Mimi always had her way.

"Hey Sora, glad you could make it." Mimi could see the surprise on her friend's face, watching the wheels turn in her head as she tried to piece together what she was seeing. "I should have warned you over the phone, but Tai's place is sweltering. I had to get some clothes off just to feel comfortable again."

"It's okay," Sora said, giving Mimi a suspicious glare as she took her seat on the other side of Tai, not leaning in quite as hard or anything against him as she opened her drink and took a pull. It was pretty hot in here, but she didn't trust Mimi for a second. "So what are we watching?"

"Something really boring," Tai groaned. "I don't even know what's going on anymore. Mimi brought it." He stared at the screen with a listless, non-attentive sort of stare, just letting the colours flash by without much concern for what was happening amid them.

"It picks up," Mimi sighed, leaning her head onto Tai's shoulder. "Here, how about this. Sora, if you get five minutes in and you're bored too, we can switch movies. Does that sound good?" She looked over to Sora with a wide smile. There was something suspicious about the way she seemed so reasonable and immediately threw Sora an opportunity, at least as far as Sora was concerned, but she nonetheless nodded and agreed to Mimi's terms, still having no idea what game she was playing as she sat back and started to see how good the movie was.

It was bad. Not even the kind of enjoyable, fun mess that could be laughed at for its cheese, it was a boring, overlong mes of melodrama Sora had missed the beginnings of, but which she doubted would be enriched by arriving earlier to catch it all. This was a terrible movie, and Sora looked over to Mimi, still all cozy and snuggled up against Tai with a self-satisfied smile on her face, her eyes closed.. She wasn't even watching the movie! It was then that Sora understood; Mimi had brought a stinker along so she could more easily abandon the entire movie night concept, and Sora had indeed stumbled in on Mimi's complicated plan to hook up with Tai. The fact Mimi had outright invited Sora left her curious though; if Mimi had wanted to hook up with Tai, why would she invite Sora, unless she also wanted to fuck he--

Oh.

It was just as Sora realized that fact that Mimi reached a hand over Tai and patted Sora on the shoulder. "You're a little overdressed, aren't you hot? It's okay, you can get comfortable, Sora. We're going to be here a while."

"If you're so hot, then why do you keep clinging to me?" Tai asked. His voice was just the slightest bit tense, like he suspected something by the way the beautiful girl down to her bra and panties held so tightly onto him. Regardless of whether or not Mimi had intentions for him, he was definitely under some pressure not to look too much down at her cleavage every time he turned to speak to her, and her lovely, fit figure was calling to him in all the sweetest of ways. It was more than he was ready to deal with, but much like Sora, he wanted to give Mimi the benefit of the doubt even given the situation.

"Mm, you're just so snuggly, I can't help myself," Mimi purred. Teasing Tai was too good a chance for Mimi to pass up the opportunity, and she let her other hand caress his thigh before looking over to Sora again. "But really, Sora, get comfortable, come on. You're not imposing on our plans at all."

Sora was almost infuriated by the way that Mimi danced around meaning like a pro, but she really couldn't help but give in. "You're right," she said, nodding as she looked into Mimi's eyes to try and gleam some understanding of what was happening, gaining a little bit a grasp on what she wanted. She started to strip, and as she did so she caught sight of Tai's eyes taking a peek at her body. Mimi kept herself fit for the sake of her modeling career, but Sora still kept at sports, giving her a more taut, lean figure, and Tai really couldn't keep his eyes off of her when he thought he could get away with it. He didn't, but Sora didn't let on to anything as she leaned back in her bra and panties, her own cleavage providing temptation for Tai on his right side too as she proceeded to lean in against Tai's other side.

Tai gulped as he felt the pressure on him harder now, two beautiful, busty girls in their underwear leaning against him. Where Mimi's underwear was frilly and delicate pink with plenty of lace and enticement, Sora's was a more practical and sporty black, but there was really no 'better' between the two girls leaning against him, girls who Tai had known since he was too young to even notice girls, but who he had spent years 'noticing' in some very intense ways, especially at night with a bottle of lotion. "Feel comfortable?" he asked, trying not to audibly gulp in the most cartoonish of ways.

"I do. Mimi was right, Tai; you really do feel nice to snuggle up against." Sora gave in to Mimi's madness, having an idea where it was going and ready to accept it. At least, as ready as she felt she could be in this position. A hand reached for hers, Mimi taking her by the wrist and placing her hand onto Tai's leg before doing much the same, and Sora went along with it.

"Always trust me," Mimi said, settling her head down against Tai's shoulder. "You trust me, Tai, don't you?" She let her hand run up his thigh and along his shorts before grabbing the hem of his shirt and sliding up a little, letting her fingers run slowly and lovingly along his stomach. Her other hand caressed his cheek a little bit.

"Sure," he said, feeling the hands teasing him. Sora's caressing of his thigh was almost a breeze by comparison, something he could at least understand and endure, even as his shorts began to stir and strain under the weight of his swelling erection. "Uh, hey, Sora, do you still want to shut this movie off? It's pretty boring, isn't it?" He wanted some hope for this to end, and he knew having a movie on that he could actually get into would be merciful. If a watchable movie was on he could at least distract himself in some way. 

Sora looked to Mimi for guidance now, and she received a nod from the smiling model. "Sure, this is pretty boring. What else do we have to watch?"

"I didn't bring any other movies, but there's something here I'd like to see." Mimi gave Sora a wink and immediately grabbed Tai's shorts with both hands, starting to tug them off, Tai yelping in surprise as she effortlessly got him down to his boxers and a shirt, while Sora quickly leapt in, grabbing his shirt and pulling it up amid Tai's confused struggles, which led to it getting tangled for a moment as Tai didn't get his arms up to help get it off of him.

"What are you doing?" Tai shouted, but he understood the physical steps just fine; it was driven more by panic as he felt the hands on him, as things snapped harshly into a reality where he couldn't pretend to ignore this any longer. Squirming in place on the couch he found herself stripped down to his boxers, but even that didn't last long as Mimi got her hands underneath them and tried to pull his dick out. "I thought you wanted to watch a movie, Mimi!"

"The movie was boring," Mimi sighed, leaning in to give Tai a playful peck on the lips. "You even said so yourself. Wouldn't fucking me be so much better?" She looked down at his cock, licking her lips as she held in her hands Tai's meaty, throbbing dick. "I'd rather look at a big, fat dick like this than a movie anyway. What do you think, Sora? Isn't Tai's cock amazing?"

"It's pretty good," Sora agreed, purring as she leaned in to kiss Tai's cheek, adding to his confusion. 'You should have told me you were going to fuck Tai when you invited me over, I would have worn something hotter than a sports bra." Sora was intent on just going along with all of this to whatever end it reached, and if Mimi was going to play this game then Sora was going to happily follow suit and have some fun. This was much more the kind of 'movie night' she'd been expecting,. Her fingers wrapped around the base of his cock and gave him a few strokes, which in turn encouraged Mimi to jerk him off a little bit.

"You look hot, shut up," Mimi sighed, leaning over Tai and kissing Sora too. "And here, you can suck him off first; I'll be a nice friend." She got a hand into Sora's hair and tried to pull her head down toward Tai's lap as she licked her way along Tai's cheek to kiss him again. "Unless you really want to watch movies instead of fucking two beautiful girls, of course"

"Let's do this," Tai groaned, reaching a hand around to squeeze Mimi's perky butt and make her yelp as he pulled her in for a kiss. He wasn't going to let Mimi take charge just because she was a massive tease, and as the confused haze of going from trying to deny what he was feeling to having the girls throw themselves at him began to fade, he was more certain and confident now of what he wanted and the direct need to just go for it, to have the fun he wanted to have right there in that moment rather than letting the opportunity slip away from him. He began to eagerly make out with Mimi, holding tightly to the model while she got an arm around him, the other hand still on the back of Sora's head and urging her down.

While Mimi was already in full lust mode, Sora needed that extra little push, and Mimi's 'helping hand' encouraged her onward. She started to happily lick all along Tai's cock, holding it close as she worked her head all about to drag her tongue across every inch she could reach of his amazing dick. She wished she'd known how hung Tai was before now; she would have been enjoying this beforehand and entirely by herself. Not that she minded sharing with Mimi now, but Sora could have been enjoying Tai all to herself for nights before this, though she expected Mimi was thinking much the same thing from her position.

Kisses laid up and down Tai's cock made it ache, and in turn he found himself groaning into Mimi's kiss as she leaned against him. He couldn't keep his hands off of her once he got his first touch, and now he was all out with his eager caress, letting himself get carried away with touches he had spent an eternity wanting to take, grabbing at Mimi's tits through her bra, squeezing her ass, and even just caressing along her soft, bare skin. She was so soft all over, and he couldn't get enough of it, especially with the tongue on his cock leaving him with all the physical pleasure to help tie to all together. "You planned this all along," he groaned.

"You're welcome," was Mimi's smug reply as she held tighter onto Tai, shoving her tongue into his mouth and enjoying what she had waited for too long for. The chance was finally upon Mimi and she was going to make the most of it.

Faster Sora licked, moaning all along the cock as she worked eagerly at it. The hand on the back of her head started to guide her to do more more than just lick it, and Sora didn't stress about that, happily opening her mouth and letting Mimi force her down onto the cock. She took it down a few inches, wrapping her lips tight around Tai's dick and beginning to suck eagerly, noisily, on his shaft. The twisting ride of expectation had taken Sora on a fucking ride, and now she was all too happy to give in and let herself get down and dirty, sucking Tai's cock with loud, vigorous slurping sounds as she made sure she didn't get lost in the shuffle of Tai making out with Mimi.

Not that Tai could have possibly forgotten about her. "You're really good at this," he said as he broke back from the kiss for a moment, only for Mimi to start kissing all along his neck instead, freeing his mouth to groan, "Oh, Sora, deeper." His hands fumbled with Mimi's bra, getting it undone and sliding it off of her, and even though she had just gone low, Mimi was quick to get up to her knees and shove his face into her tits, Tai not even hesitating to start sucking on one of her nipples. This was all so crazy, but it felt too right for Tai to ignore, and he happily gave himself up to the madness as he let Sora go at his cock. He didn't want to guide her, even though he knew full well Mimi was.

And Mimi was unapologetic about it, too. Sora whined as she was pushed further down his cock by the hand on the back of her head, as she felt her friend pushing her and urging her to go all out. Not that she didn't, of course; Sora happily slurped him down deeper and even let him into her throat a little bit for good measure. It was all in good fun, and all working toward the same beautiful ending, which kept Sora happy to move along as she gave herself up fully to the madness, letting Mimi and her insane ways dictate the pace she followed suit with. Tai seemed confident and assertive now, and it was high time that Sora catch up with that.

So she sucked faster, moaning and slurping and stroking the base of Tai's cock as she gave him a thorough, loving bout of oral affection, trying to pull him down into the deepest reaches of lust amid her eagerness. Everything Sora did was with the intention of getting Tai off, working tirelessly at his cock in the hope she could enjoy herself soon enough. It seemed as foregone a conclusion as they came, she just needed to get the ball rolling, and roll it did; she could hear Tai moaning louder even with Mimi's breasts muffling him, and Sora was all too happy to play him along further and further, until he was pulling back from Mimi's nipple and crying her name.

Sora was going to pull back anyway, but Mimi tugged on her hair sooner, dragging her all the way up off of Tai's cock and leaving the gasping brunette to get blasted in the face with his ensuing load. As Tai's cock twitched and erupted, Sora took a hot, gooey mess of a facial, enduring it with a smile as she looked up at Tai and Mimi, who both stared at her with raw, appreciative delight at the sight of her plastered face. "That was great," she panted, licking her lips and catching some of the cum there. "Fuck. What's next?"

Mimi tugged Sora up and pulled her into a feverish kiss, licking the cum off of her cheek as she held her tightly. "Next, I eat you out while Tai shoves that huge prick of his into my tight cunt. Sound good?" She didn't actually let Sora answer that as she guided her to sit on the arm of the couch, reaching around to undo her bra and pull it away, exposing Sora's ample bosom--a bit smaller than Mimi's, but made up for with all the taut, lean muscle of her body--which she happily kissed all over. Mimi shifted into position down on all fours on the couch, sticking her ass high in the air and wiggling it as she kissed her way down Sora's body.

Both girls' panties came off at once, Tai pulling down Mimi's as Mimi tugged Sora's, leaving everyone in the living room naked as Tai grabbed hold of his cock at the same time Mimi spread Sora's thighs. Everything happened at once, and it had everyone moaning, as Mimi dragged her tongue up Sora's sensitive, puffy mound and Tai sank his cock into the slick, desperate heat of Mimi's twat. Mimi had been wet from the start as excitement and anticipation got to her, while Sora had quickly been made to catch up after sucking Tai's dick. All that hot, simmering need left the girls a mess as they finally got tended to, Mimi with a big dick and Sora with a tongue that felt all too comfortable licking pussy, which had Sora intrigued and excited about what was to come.

As Tai felt his cock sinking into the slick, velvety soft depths of Mimi's twat, he knew what he had to do, grabbing her hips and slamming himself in deep, making her yelp as she buried her face deeper between Sora's legs in turn. "I've always wanted to do this," he groaned, not even hesitating to get a nice, hard pace burning up as he started to take her, the heated, feverish swell of need he felt getting the better of him as he got to work at fucking Mimi. Faster he thrust, rocking back and forth as impatience started to rule him. Rather than taking his time, he went all out on Mimi and stopped for nothing as he began to use her thoroughly.

Mimi in turn happily devoured Sora's pussy, hands on her hips as she pressed inward and eagerly gave her most thorough affection to Sora. She had never gone down on her before, and he could hear all the surprised gasps she'd been expecting from Sora as the sporty girl discovered just how adept Mimi was at eating pussy. She didn't for a second slow down or worry about showing it off to her; Sora knew she was a little 'loose' sometimes, and while Mimi knew the level of intensity would surprise Sora once she got licking she figured it would all make sense soon as Sora came around and realized that of course Mimi had gone down on plenty of girls before and knew what she was doing.

Sitting perched on the arm of the couch and with nothing to do, Sora just ran her fingers through Mimi's hair, hips rocking back and forth as she moaned, able to take it easy after doing all the work last time. "Fuck her harder, Tai," she moaned. "She's eating me out so well right now, she deserves all the pleasure you can give her!" Sora was surprised by how deep she got into it, by how quickly she melted away into vulgarity and desperation, but it felt too right for her to ever want to do anything but give in to it. With her thighs spread out and her head rolled back, Sora felt like she was aflame with something that would make the transition into Mimi's debauchery almost too easily.

In the middle of it all with her tongue buried up Sora's snatch and Tai's dick pounding her from behind, Mimi felt like a queen, able to get attention from both ends and both people she had roped into her evening 'plans'. The opportunity to invite Sora was something Mimi couldn't pass up, giving her a chance to go down on her gorgeous friend while she finally got another friend's cock in turn. The chance for a threesome with her two hottest friends wasn't something Mimi could pass up, and the fact it gave her a partner in crime who was getting so into it really only made it better. Mimi was down to just ride Tai's cock all night, but a hot, steamy threesome offered up so much more promise.

Tai held onto Mimi for dear life, but he craved more, and he couldn't help himself as he reached for Mimi's hair, getting his fingers tight on her head as he pushed her tighter in against Sora's pussy, repaying the favour with a fervor that had Mimi moaning louder. "I hope you want me to cum in you, because now I can't hear you telling me not to."

Before Mimi could say anything, Sora clamped her thighs down around her head, bucking forward and moaning,. "Do it, Tai. Fill Mimi full of cum, give her what she came here for!" She had no idea if that was the case or not, but it didn't matter now; the chance to have some twisted fun by taking charge and antagonizing Mimi was too fun to pass up, and Sora felt the swell of excitement that washed through her as she burned up. The fact Mimi's tongue still worked feverishly at her snatch certainly helped, and in short order she was howling in delight, head thrown back as she felt her climactic rush thunder through her. "Fuck! Yes, do it now Tai, cum in her, please!"

Watching Sora twist on the arm of his couch and lose herself completely to the pleasure was more than Tai was prepared for, enamoured by the o-face of one of the girls he'd been jerking off to fantasies of for years. Giving himself happily in to the madness he slammed forward, burying his cock into Mimi's hole with a hard grunt as he came. The eruption of thick, sticky spunk pumped her full, and he could feel her inner walls spasming around his cock as muffled orgasmic cries spilled out into Sora's thigh, the needy girl losing herself to the sudden swell of orgasmic bliss. Tai could not believe how good it felt to feel his cock milked and clenched, but he loved it as he slowly drew back, groaning as cum began to trickle out of Mimi's snatch.

"You're so lucky I wanted you to cum in me," Mimi whined as her head was released. Biting her lip, she rose up to her knees, looking back and forth at the two of them in delight. "And I'll forgive you both because you're both still really hot, but only if you get that dick inside of Sora and let her get creampied too."

Kari wasn't supposed to come home so early, but she also wasn't supposed to have spent her afternoon riding TK's dick, either. She had claimed to be going over to a friend's place to study for college entrance exams, leaving Tai alone in the house while their parents went out of town on their second honeymoon. But there was one major snag in that when TK, who was also supposed to have the house to himself, got a call from his mom saying she was pipping back into home in ten minutes and staying for a few hours while he was balls deep a writhing, sweaty, fuck-drunk Kari. It was the worst possible outcome for the needy brunette, who was still really horny as she scrambled to get dressed and head home, and now she felt the awkward need to have to slip into home from her bedroom window. The plan was to lie low at home and wait for TK to give her the green light to come back over and resume bouncing on his dick long into the morning.

But when she arrived, she could hear all the moans and noise from her bedroom, recognizing the involved voices immediately and unable to believe what she was hearing. The sound of Tai having a raw, all-out threesome in the living room with Sora and Mimi was the most scandalous thing she could have imagined hearing, and on most days she would have found some way to throw awkwardness onto the situation like a bucket of water onto a fire, dousing everything right there and then like only a little sister could. But this was not most days in the least, and Kari found herself incapable of of ruining it for Tai. She almost felt bad for the idea; blue-balling him just because she suffered wasn't too great an idea. But even better an idea still would be to see what she would get out of the situation too, looking feverishly around her room in pursuit for the camcorder lying around. Once she found it she slipped around front and tried to figure out what she was going to do about this situation.

It was late enough that the hallway was shadowy as could be, and Kari was able to slip comfortably into position outside of her bedroom in a way that let her set up the camera and its tripod in the darkness, trained as well as she could get it onto the couch and the action. Peering out of her door with her head, Kari let out an excited whine as she watched in delight at the way Tai sat on the couch, Sora sinking down onto her brother's dick with some help and kisses from Mimi, whose perky ass wiggled toward the camera as if trained on reflex to play to all cameras whether she noticed them or not.

The idea was simple, as Kari saw it. She wasn't going to hop in, but she could enjoy what was happening from a distance and record it. Partly so she had some amazing amateur porn to fall back on during nights she needed something to masturbate to, and partly because there may come a day where Kari saw some good blackmail potential to get the tape's participants to do something for her. It was all too good for Kari to pass up as she watched, not even ashamed of the way her hand snaked down her shorts as she began to peek in on her brother banging two of their friends.

Sora moaned as she held onto Tai tightly, reaching back to grip him firmly as she was pushed down onto his cock. "You're so big," she whined as he sank into her. "So fucking big. Oh, Tai, fuck me!" She felt almost too lit up with need to handle herself, and before she'd even worked her way down to the base she was jerking her entire body up just so she could slam down onto his dick, driven by frustrations she had no hope of fighting against. Tai clutched her tightly in turn, his groans rising up hotly as his hands grabbed at her breasts and her hips, and that in turn only made her moan more.

Down on her knees in front of the action, Mimi couldn't resist putting her tongue to work some more as she licked up and down Sora's parted pussy lips and the cock that spread them. She was all too happy to play a 'supporting role' now as she gave the two some time together, glowing in delight after her raw orgasm and feeling no trouble at all with the idea of letting Sora and Tai have their time together; there would be plenty of opportunities for her to get fucked too, and for the time being she just wanted some time to have fun licking at Tai's amazing cock and Sora's sweet, sticky cunt.

With Sora's pussy snug around his cock and Mimi licked all over his shaft as Sora bounced on his dick, Tai felt like he was in heaven. But it was the kind of heaven he couldn't just lie back and enjoy, taking a very active role in fucking Sora as hard as he fucked Mimi, giving his thorough all to the chance to go all out on her to the most thorough extreme he could. Eager thrusts up into Sora and squeezes all over her gorgeous body had Tai working as hard as he could to feed into the madness spinning out around them, wanting to make the thorough most of what he was doing with these two. He didn't know if he'd ever have another chance again, but he knew that he absolutely had to take it while he got it.

"It feels better than I thought it would," Sora confessed, pressing tightly against Tai as she embraced the rawness of his fucking as hard as she could, bouncing eagerly in counterpoint to his thrusts as she felt herself getting hotter and needier, her dripping pussy leaving plenty of sticky, tart nectar for Sora to lick up as things spun horribly out of control in the best of ways. Mimi's tongue added something incredible to the thrill of getting fucked like this, of being filled up with a big dick and able to ride it out, and she didn't stop for anything as she raced toward her messy, sticky finish.

But Tai was way ahead of her, drawing closer to release with every thrust until finally he couldn't take anymore. He grabbed Sora's hips and pulled her down hard onto his cock, groaning as his dick twitched within her tight inner walls and erupted, cum pumping deep into Sora as he creampied the other girl he'd known for what felt like forever, as he achieved the most bizarre dream imaginable in seeding the pussies of both Sora and Mimi at once. This was too insane to process and likely to only get weirder.

Especially as Mimi started to guide Sora up a little bit so she could pull the dick out of her and suck it down to start cleaning it off. Staring hungrily and sweetly up at Tai and Sora, Mimi began to very unapologetically slurp and slobber all over Tai's dick as she sucked him clean, hands on Sora's thighs to hold her down in place and keep her there a moment as she worked eagerly up and down to suck every sticky drop of Sora's twat off his dick before finally pulling up and moaning, "Sora, get up higher." Mimi had a plan in mind, a twisted, vulgar plan that came to brilliant light as she pushed up, wrapping her tits around Tai's cock and started to give a steady, slow titfuck to the slick, aching cock.

Sora whined as she rose as guided, quickly finding Mimi burying her face into her pussy and eagerly licking at her twat, tongue lapping hungrily at her creampied hole. It was the third time now that Sora had felt Mimi's tongue gracing her pussy and it hadn't yet even begun to feel old as she writhed and whined. "Oh, it's so good!" she moaned, pressing back against Tai, who began to kiss all over her neck as she writhed atop him. "Nngh, Mimi, you're more selfless than I thought you'd be!"

Lying back as he took a moment to enjoy the treatment and lazily pepper Sora with affection, Tai was all too happy to feel the raw delight of Mimi's eager titfuck. There was something about having his cock sandwiched between the perfect breasts he had always gotten caught staring at that he couldn't help but lose his mind over. "Is she as good at eating pussy as she is at titfucking?" he asked, pulling Sora in tight, kneading her breasts excitedly. He didn't know if Sora could have mustered up a titfuck, but that was all fine by Tai, who was happy to instead feel the sweet delight of her amazing breasts so snug around his cock.

"I bet she's even better," Sora moaned. "But you feel like you're having a good time, so who cares? It feels so good!" She was thankful that after being roped into what was being done to her, Mimi was looking to pepper Sora with affection too. It helped her sink happily into this as she writhed against Tai, loving his hands all over her body and the way everything went.

Mimi made no secret anymore about wanting to fuck her friends as she worked her tits up and down Tai's amazing cock eagerly, her tongue slithering into Sora's twat and licking up all the drooling cum that Tai had left in her. Having her plans 'interrupted' had turned out perfectly for Mimi, giving her a chance to go all out on both of them at the same time, loving the opportunity to shower them both with praise and physical love. Faster she worked her tits, faster she cleaned out Sora's cunt with her tongue, faster she left both of them writhing messes twisting about on the couch, completely surrendering to her greater hungers, the untamed swell of need and excitement that brought both of her friends to the edge quickly.

Sora came first, still sensitive from the quivering of her last orgasm, and Tai followed seconds later, their moans mingling together into a heady, confused swell of the sounds Mimi loved most. Licking up all the trickling nectar that followed Sora's messy orgasm was fun enough, but then came all the gooey spunk gushing from Tai's cock head, splattering up onto her tits and leaving them with streaks of sticky, gooey delight. "There's so much," Mimi moaned. "Fuck, Tai, how much cum do you have in you?" She licked her lips, head rolling back as she invited the pleasure upon her. "Nngh, Sora, get down here with me. I want to see if the two of us teaming up can get this stud to give in."

Sora knew exactly what that meant, and she happily slipped off of Tai's lap and onto her knees on the floor, moaning as she leaned eagerly forward and grabbed hold of Tai's base. "I can't think of anyone else I'd want to do this with," she confessed, moans rumbling hotly as she leaned forward and kissed Tai's cock head as it poked out of Mimi's cleavage.

"That's the attitude." Mimi pulled her tits back, pressing eagerly forward and licking her way down his cock. "And what do you think, Tai? Do you want two beautiful girls to share your cock together? Because I think you have enough dick for both of us."

"Please!" Tai groaned, his hands reaching for the backs of their heads, not even caring about pushing them down so much his cock impatiently; he just wanted to feel them, wanted to embrace everything insane about this situation for as much as he could. "Give it to me. I need this. You two sucking my cock at the same time is something I've imagined for years. I need it. It's finally real, and not something I"m just imagining while I jerk off. Give it to me!"

Kari could not believe her luck in stumbling onto this, fingers buried up her creampied twat as she fingerfucked herself feverishly, biting her tongue to keep from moaning as she worked herself through orgasm after orgasm in rapid, sweet succession. Tai was giving himself up way too much information here, and she knew that this was going to give her the chance she'd been waiting for. Tai was admitting his fap fantasies, unwittingly on camera, and Kari had all the power in her hands now. Well, in the hand not working tirelessly to help her get off, as watching Mimi and Sora starting to lick up and down her brother's dick provided Kari with ample fap material of her own. After having to leave TK's, she needed it.

Happy to give Tai everything they could, Sora and Mimi both licked up and down his cock, his long and girthy shaft providing them with plenty to work with as they took their time with his dick. Their tongues were happy to meet in sloppy unison against his shaft here and there, breaking off into messy little bursts of mini-makeout sessions in the process, but then they returned right back to his cock before long. His base still had plenty of sticky quim all over it for them to lick up, and they worked tirelessly to spit-shine his dick together. Their eyes stared up at Tai in adoring reverence, both feeling like they had been missing out on something special after finding out how truly gifted he was between the legs. Neither wanted to let t6he opportunity pass them up now, which kept them eagerly working at his cock, tireless in their pursuit of his pleasure now.

For a dream come true, Tai couldn't believe how good the real thing was. He squirmed in place excitedly, groaning as he felt the tongues at work, felt them licking and kissing, and by the time Mimi shoved herself down his dick with the speed of a bullet he nearly lost control right there, shouting, "Fuck!" as Mimi slurped him down almost to the base in one go, taking him quite deep into her throat without hesitation, although the sloppy gagging sounds she made did betray a certain struggle she fought back against. But she came up higher, not wanting to hog his dick as she worked her head back and forth on a more shallow motion, one that didn't quite spin out of control as she worked at his cock with a responsible and careful sense of direction, one that Tai was all too happy with.

Sora licked lower, caressing the base of his cock, at least until Mimi pulled up and guided her in turn to take it into her mouth. She followed Mimi's pace by shoving her way down, not getting quite so far but also not being as experienced sucking big dicks. It was still deep enough for Tai to twist and groan in excitement before she pulled up and made up for her inexperience with raw, enthusiastic speed, neck working back and forth quickly to suck him off faster and harder, while Mimi in turn dragged her tongue all over Tai's balls. It was a good direction to take things in, it seemed, as Tai got even louder.

"I knew you'd love this," Mimi bragged amid her and Sora's turns gobbling down Tai's cock. They worked into a nice rhythm together of going back and forth with his dick, alternating between sucking on the head and licking further down. It was all going so well, moving with a fluidity that Mimi was surprised by; nobody in this room had fucked before, but they all came together with a sense of synchronicity in their threesome that she didn't even find the chemistry with in some of her previous regular partners. It was all coming together better than expected, and Mimi knew that all that easiness meant Tai wasn't much longer for this position.

"I'm going to cum!" he yelled, and it was just taken as a guarantee. Mimi pulled back off of his dick, pressing her cheek up against Sora's as the two wrapped their hands around his cock and eagerly jerked him off right in front of their faces. Sora already had cum on her face still, but a fresh coating sounded nice as she and Mimi shared their messy, sticky facial, moaning in delight as they looked up at Tai bright-eyed and horny.

"Fuck her ass next," Sora said. It came out of nowhere, a sudden push of words she didn't even fully know the source of herself, but it came out so eagerly as both of them gasped. "Yes, do it. Mimi's given both of us so much, so she should be the one to take it in all three holes first. And... Nngh, Tai. You know what would really turn me on? And make me so hot and desperate I'd never want another man but you again?"

"What?" Tai asked, voice shaking, cock twitching in their hand, nearly blowing another load right there in excitement.

Sora licked her lips, knowing Tai was hanging onto her every word. It was a power she relished in as shed said with a lusty rumble, "If you fucked her ass as hard and as rough as you could."

Mimi wasn't ready for how Tai responded to that. She couldn't be ready. As she was yanked up by the stronger man and helped along by the also stronger girl, she felt so helpless and floored that she couldn't possibly respond with anything but a needy howl, twisted and contorted around by Tai and his twisted needs as he knew exactly what position to take it in. Tai pulled her into his lap and unknowingly made her face the camera in the shadows, his arms hooking underneath her legs and pulling them up, practically folding the model in half and hooking his hands behind her neck as he slammed her down onto his cock, claiming her ass with one brutal slam that made Mimi howl.

"Fuck!" rang out so loudly that the neighbors probably heard it, but Mimi didn't even care as she was rocked up and down Tai's cock, treated to a rough, harsh full nelson anal pounding. Sure, in her panic, Mimi hadn't been too sure about Tai going all out on her like he did, but there was no way Mimi would have wanted it in the ass other than hard, she just had to come around to it. And come she had, now being treated to the rough up and down of her whole body being worked along his cock, the thick shaft stretching her ass open in ways that she couldn't help but howl in delight and excitement over. It was so much all at once, but in her state Mimi felt like being overwhelmed was exactly what she wanted.

Sora licked everywhere on Mimi's body while she watched her ass get fucked. She gave some licks to her pussy, kissed her face, and cleaned cum off of her tits with her tongue. Everything she could think to do all at once to repay Mimi for this night and for everything she had done to her in the process, brimming with a vulgar, perverse thankfulness that nothing could abate. There was only pleasure to be found now in each others' insane, frenzied touches, and Sora wanted to make sure it was clear that she was grateful for all of it, that she was here for Mimi too, as the twisted threesome reached its fervid peak and everything burned hotter than anyone could bear.

Folded in half and anally ravaged, Mimi was having the time of her life, thrashing in place atop Tai's meaty cock as she felt herself treated to the worst he could muster. "I didn't think tonight was going to go so well, this is amazing!" she screamed, biting her lip and writhing hotly, overwhelmed by the mutinous swell of excitement and pulsating delight that overtook her. Mimi was riding high on the satisfaction of a job well done, done far better even than she had been expecting, and it all came to its burning conclusion as finally she gave in, proving that not only could Mimi Tachikawa cum from getting fucked in the ass, but she could cum hard.

The needy, orgasmic squeals that rose up made Tai happily lose control, and he slammed Mimi down onto his cock hard, groaning as his dick throbbed within the tightness of her ass and unleashed one last hot, sticky, plentiful load, this time pumped into the ass of his dreams. "Fuck," he groaned, feeling himself lose it then as his grasp faltered, hands releasing her neck and then her legs as he fell limply back on the couch, groaning as Mimi did the same. "That was a lot."

"It was," Mimi whined. "I want to keep going, but... Maybe we can take a break for now? I... I wouldn't mind having some of that pizza."

"Pizza sounds good," Sora moaned, climbing up onto the couch and resting against Tai and Mimi from the side. "My drink has probably gone flat by now." Reality caught up to them hard. "And we should probably microwave the pizza, too. It'll be cold now."

"Worth it," Tai groaned, reaching an arm lazily around Sora and pulling her in close. "But let's just relax a minute. Then pizza. Then I'll fuck your ass too."

With her shorts soaked from orgasm after orgasm wracking her body, Kari shut the camera off, whining as she pulled back into her room, buried her face into the pillows, and let out all the pent up climactic whines she had been holding onto. She could use a break too, but she felt like she'd have to set the camera back up before long; this was too good to miss, even if she wasn't going to leverage all that embarrassment on them some time in the future.

And she totally was.


End file.
